


环

by KomakiYukie



Series: 帝妃短打 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiYukie/pseuds/KomakiYukie
Summary: 最近疯传的某张四组年龄操作图的延伸脑洞。逻辑漏洞百出，随便看看。





	1. 顺流而下

1\. 

那个身着奇服的异乡人突兀地出现在马场中央。

昨日，一个色萨利马商大言不惭地向他的父王腓力二世以十三塔兰的天价兜售一匹“世间难寻的良驹”。这马的样貌的确奇特，通体黝黑，只在前额有一块牛一般的白斑。而它的脾性也是一等一的刚烈，父王及其骑友无一将其驯服。亚历山大感到惋惜的同时，不服输的性子也一并冒头，便同父王打赌要亲自驯化这头野兽。天佑男孩，暴烈的马驹在他手里服服贴贴的，他便一跃而上骑马疾驰起来。在周围人的喝彩中，他为他未来最忠诚的伙伴起名“布西发拉斯”。

尽管合适的马具尚未打造完毕，年幼的小王子并不会放弃一丝一毫与新伙伴交流感情的机会。太阳刚刚升起，亚历山大便一个人摸来马厩，偷偷牵出一样兴奋的布西发拉斯，在空旷的马场里驰骋起来。

在看到男人的同时，亚历山大眼疾手快地调转了方向，这才阻止了一场人被马践踏而死的惨案。

眼前的男人浑身上下一片漆黑，唯有胸口与肩上的两条红色长带惹人眼球。阳光从他身后照射在男人身上，照亮了男人瞠目的表情：嘴巴微微张开，有些颤抖，似乎想说些什么，却迟迟未能言语。

“异乡之人，你为何突然出现在这里？”

亚历山大终是发问了。

男人的喉结上下滚动，该是咽了口唾沫。似乎是组织好了措辞，他单膝跪地，低下头颅，沉声开口。

“……为成为您的臣下，为向您宣誓忠诚，为同您一道前往世界的尽头，寻得那一片俄刻阿诺斯。”

男人抬起了头，牢牢注视着他。

“臣为您而来。”

男人专注而虔诚的神情令亚历山大为之动容。他翻身下马，走到男人的身前，轻抚上男人的脸庞。

“如今我尚且年幼，比起臣下，更需要指引、教导我的师长。你是年长之人，又说要同我一道前往俄刻阿诺斯，想必知晓不少，就先让我唤你一声‘老师’吧。”

男人这回并未愣神太久，很快便露出了复杂却又释然的笑容。

“是。吾王。”

亚历山大一惊。尽管腓力二世当下相当看好他，可男人的话到底是要招来杀身之祸的。

“你……”

如同男人突兀的出现一般，他突然就消失在亚历山大的面前。

而亚历山大毫无根据地觉得，他们还会再度相见。  
  


2\. 

就如亚历山大所想的那般，男人再度出现在他的面前。

腓力二世遇刺身亡后，享有继承权的男性接连身亡，再加上亚历山大再度令底比斯投降，令雅典臣服。毫无疑问，他便是马其顿王国的新一任掌权者。

“宙斯之子”，奥林匹娅斯这般呼喊她的儿子，所有人便也这样呼喊他，他自己同样深信不疑。腓力二世征服过大片土地，他势必要比先王征服得更多。

然而登位过后，亚历山大首先得解决国库紧张这一当下最严重的问题。

显然，不仅是他，下属们也认为出征色雷斯是成效最好的一项选择。达成共识的会议耗费不了多久，倒是其他在亚历山大看来并不必要在军事商议上提出的事项花了不少额外的时间。

例如向后宫添置王妃。

他那强势的母亲，奥林匹娅斯，想必已私下授意过不少人，以至于他从大半的人嘴中听到了几个同样的名字。尽管他敬爱着自己的母亲，却并不喜欢她在政事上过多地插手。比起女人，他现在更渴望征服，征服更多的土地。然后……

毫无疑问，这个提议除了浪费时间外毫无作用。好在出征的时间已敲定在一个多月以后，这是亚历山大感到最满意的地方。

用过了晚餐，亚历山大准备趁这个难得空闲的晚上读一会儿《伊利亚特》。他甚是喜爱这本史诗，即便书页已有了些破损也无法阻止他时不时翻阅的习惯。可走到了门口，亚历山大察觉他的软塌上横卧着一个人影。

是夜侍童？不，没有哪个夜侍有这样的胆量擅自卧在软塌上。何况从身形来看，男人应该超过了夜侍童的年纪。而那头黑色的长发，难不成是欧迈尼斯？

他带着戒备再度走近了些，这次终于看清了男人身上的异族服饰。

霎时，大脑便从记忆深处挖掘出12岁初见的那惊鸿一面。

软塌上的男人看起来比记忆中要来得年轻，紧皱的眉头倒是与当年别无二致。男人面朝里边半蜷着身体，贴身的衣物勾勒得身形更加瘦弱。

“是什么在困扰着您呢？……老师。”

当年不过是神迹般的短暂相见，时隔六年，亚历山大却毫不犹豫地以“老师”称呼着未闻其名的男人。

他爬上卧榻，从后面将人整个环在怀里，让男人靠上了自己结实的胸膛——他这才发现，自己已经比男人还要高出几分了。

仿佛是有了依靠一般，男人的眉头渐渐松开，嘴里随之溢出嘤咛一声，倒是比那些抱过的男女还要撩人。亚历山大不禁笑了起来，伸手替男人从脸颊上拨开凌乱的发丝。柔顺的黑发自他指间滑落，触感同他的想象一般美妙。

许是被亚历山大胸腔的振动扰醒，男人渐渐睁开了眼睛。他眨了又眨，似是在努力聚焦，纤长的睫毛上下飞舞，如同翩翩蝴蝶掠过亚历山大的心房。这又让亚历山大笑出了声，他撩起男人的一缕头发凑到嘴边亲吻着。

男人转过头，与亚历山大对上了视线。年轻的国王便眼瞧着红晕迅速爬上了男人原本充满迷茫的脸，耳朵根更是红得发烫。王心生爱怜，便凑向男人的鼻尖再度落下一吻。

这回倒是没让男人的脸更红上几分。男人只是怔愣着，痴痴地用视线描摹着亚历山大的模样，然后整个面向王转了过来，伸了一半的两臂缩了缩，最终化作一个温柔的拥抱。亚历山大便也伸出双手回应，他将脸埋在男人的脖颈间，慢慢嗅着男人身上如花叶焚烧过后的气息。

“我要出征色雷斯了。”

亚历山大就着拥抱的姿势凑在男人的耳边说道。他感受到男人的身体瞬间一僵，又很快放松了下来。

“……您会胜利的。国库会被重新填充，您也将一报特里巴利带来的屈辱，并顺利进军伊利里亚。”

“埃及，波斯，更遥远的东方，都将为您所征服。”

许久，男人给予了回复。亚历山大将其当做了拉斐尔的神谕，而并不过问男人缘何知晓他未曾和任何人说过的想法。男人知道……不，应该是深谙他的一切。毫无根据，亚历山大却如此确信着。

舒适的夜风透过窗户，吹得人昏昏欲睡。很快，亚历山大便听到了男人绵长的呼吸声。他稍稍松开了手，让男人躺得更舒适一些，自己也躺在一边，拥着男人一起沉入了修谱诺斯赐予的安眠中。

直到早上被影武者叫醒，亚历山大这才发现自己早已睡过了平日起床的时候，起先神志不清时更是差点将同来的书记官误认作那人。不知男人是何时消失的，空荡荡的怀抱让王有些失落，但他很快便振作起来——胜利的预言已经降下，无需忧愁，唯有征服。

这必定不是他们最后一次见面。  
  


3\. 

正如男人所言，亚历山大一路向南进军，成功令埃及投降。他在那里被誉为法老，被当地人尊称为“太阳神阿蒙之子”。他在向母亲叙说见闻的信中谈及此事，从回信来看，显然他的母亲对此极为满意。奥林匹娅斯优秀的儿子乃神赐之子，理应得到世人的尊崇。她对此深信不疑，更是为此一直培养着赫菲斯提安兄妹，尤其是深受其影响的妹妹，作为能使用魔术的“另一位王”，她替亚历山大解决了大大小小不少的麻烦。

然而这位青梅也是出了名的脾气不好。

东征波斯是亚历山大长久以来的念头，在埃及充分补给过后，他便率军返回亚洲，准备北上同大流士三世做最后的清算。但这两天由于星象不吉，军队只能在原地安营扎寨，亚历山大耐不住性子想一个人去猎些野味，但每每偷溜都会被影武者迅速捉到。

“麻烦你记得自己还有个国家要管。”影武者愤然，“别和我说自己不会失踪。这里已经接近波斯的地盘了，我军声势浩大，谁知道波斯会不会有刺客埋伏在附近。”

“好吧，好吧。余就在附近转转……”

“一片林子有什么好看的。”

“余觉着前面那条河就不错……”

青梅眯起眼睛上下打量了他一番，亚历山大都快举手向诸神发誓了，才勉强让她接受“一个人在河边坐着”这一怎么看怎么不靠谱的想法。

而亚历山大坚持要一个人去河边的理由……

果然，那个身影正坐在河岸边，似乎在绞干衣服上的水……难不成是掉河里了？

随着他的接近，眼前人的身影越发清晰起来。黑发堪堪过肩，在最后扎了个小揪。一边拧着衣服，一边嘴里还在嘀嘀咕咕的，大概是在咒骂自己的倒霉。清亮的声线不同以往，就像是……

就像是青年人一般。

这怎么可能呢。亚历山大暗自摇头。

他并没有控制自己的脚步声，对方也注意到了有人接近，便朝着亚历山大转过身来。

那是一个刚刚抽条的青年人。尚且有些潮湿的发丝贴在脸上，眼瞳在月光下泛着波光，宛如自河中而来的宁芙抓住了亚历山大的视线。

“你……”

青年人本愣在原地，听到他开口，倒是有些惊慌失措，险些再次摔进河里。幸好亚历山大眼疾手快冲上前拉住了人手臂，这才避免了青年二次落水的尴尬场景。

青年的脸不争气地红了，在亚历山大善意的笑声下抿紧嘴巴屈膝坐在了王的身边，抱紧了腿便一言不发。两人一时间无语，唯有哗哗的流水声扰动着亚历山大的心。身边人的身上还没有沾染上他不曾忘记的焚烧的气味，一举一动都透露着青涩的气息。

他竟已经比他的老师还要年长了。

“……我在逆着你行军的路线一路向西。”

青年人像是终于找到了话题，用尚不流利的希腊语磕磕绊绊地一股脑向亚历山大倾诉着。说自己吃不太惯印度的咖喱，说自己在波斯时遇上黑帮丢了行李甚至险些丢了命，说自己在巴比伦受骗被人绑架最后脱逃。

“我是不是逊弊了。”

说到最后，青年将脸埋进膝盖里，感叹着自己的弱小无能，尚未意识到一时的激动向王者透露出怎样的讯息。

然而亚历山大只是稍稍惊讶，随即拍了拍青年的背。

“你已经做得很好了。”

仿佛就在等待他的这句话一般，青年瞬间抬起头，泪眼汪汪地望向他，又用衣袖胡乱揉去了滑落的泪水，露出坚定的神情。

“我会继续向西去，我要去到希腊，去到马其顿，去到你的国家。因为你在那里。”

亚历山大便笑了。

“是的，我在那里。”

青年也笑了。

“而你会继续向东，向东，再向东。你不会停下脚步，因为你还没有抵达俄刻阿诺斯。”

“那么你是自俄刻阿诺斯而来吗？”

问话令青年露出些许无措。但青年很快收拾好表情，露出一个安定的微笑。

“……是的，我自俄刻阿诺斯而来。”

“也不是，我还未能同你一起抵达那里。”

亚历山大便不再多问了。

远处传来口哨声，看来再不回去，他那暴脾气的青梅就得亲自来逮人了。察觉到亚历山大即将离去，青年也急忙起身。许是用力过猛，一个没站稳便向河水倒去。

“哗啦！”

水溅了王一身，待他用手抹了把脸再度望向河里时，人早已无影无踪了。

亚历山大刚走进树林，他的青梅便从树上跳了下来。

“你是去河里游了个泳吗？”

“余只是和一位美丽的宁芙约会了而已。”

他再度回头望向那条河，河水依旧流淌，月光依旧宁静，没有留下丝毫的痕迹。

他打心底希望这不是最后一次。  
  


4\. 

在他30岁那年，那人并没能出现在他的生命里。

夜深人静时，伊斯坎达尔也曾推算过自己遇到那人的时间。十二岁，十八岁，二十四岁，恰好都隔了六年时间。或许再一个六年，那人就会再度出现了。

然而直到他征服印度，手下的军队出现了厌战的士气，他不得不收军撤回波斯做进一步的打算，那人也依然没有出现。

“是因为余没能继续向俄刻阿诺斯进军吗……”

伊斯坎达尔重新整编了军队，将大量波斯人也加入其中，准备再次出发，却不想自己竟会突然倒下。

连日的高烧不退使得他无法安眠。他的好友，赫菲斯提安兄妹一年前离他而去，身边最亲密的将领们大抵都会劝他休息，霎时他竟发现身边没有一个人可以一吐心扉。

门边传来动静，约是仆人来搀扶他去洗浴的。

伊斯坎达尔催促自己的眼球转向门口。一片模糊的视野中出现了一道绿色的身影。

“……余是在发梦吗。”

那道身影看起来顶多被称作少年，以他的习惯大抵会唤一声“小子”。宫中没有这样一号人物，他努力用混沌的大脑思索来者何人。

直到少年走到他的跟前，握住了他的手。

感受到一阵热意自交叠的手心传遍全身，伊斯坎达尔觉得视线和大脑也清明了不少。他再度定睛望向来人，心中浮现了一个几乎令他发笑的猜测。

“余有去到俄刻阿诺斯吗？”

少年人不发一言，只是双手握得更紧了一些。

“真想再往东边去看看啊……”

“……会的，你一定会看到的。”

夕阳的余晖照射在少年人身上，模糊了他的脸庞。尽管手上有水滴落下，但伊斯坎达尔相信那会是一个笑容。

一片金光中，少年人的身影消失在了卧榻边上。

沉入高烧带来的昏迷前，伊斯坎达尔仿佛看到了一座殿堂正缓缓向他敞开大门。

5\. 

于郊外的森林空地上，于英灵的召唤阵中，伊斯坎达尔看到了跌坐在地上却神情激动的他的御主。

好久不见，小子。

他在心里默念着。  
  
  
  



	2. 逆流而上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.3韦伯生日快乐！！！！！！！！  
FZ复刻我绝对要夫妻双双迎回迦勒底！！！！！！

  1. 属于他的，不，是属于他的从者，Rider伊斯坎达尔的圣杯战争在昨晚落下了帷幕。

被那位征服王认可，成为他的臣子，他的朋友，见证了他在冬木大桥上的最后一战。然后直面那位英雄王，活下一命，得以将王的伟大继续在世间传颂。

但现在，韦伯·维尔维特，这个在圣杯战争中得以幸存的幸运儿只是放声大哭了一场。

他无法言明心中汹涌的情感，只是知晓自己的余生都将用来追逐那位伟大王者的背影。而眼下，他却不知自己该向何方迈出第一步。回时钟塔？不，他还未找到自己战斗的目标，若是就此归还，他隐隐觉得自己将永远迷失下去。

……先回去和爷爷奶奶道声平安吧。

韦伯胡乱地抹了把脸，甩了甩头试图让自己清醒些，踏着逐渐遍布大地的阳光走向麦肯锡老夫妇的家。

刚拐过一个转角，刺眼的光芒照得他不得不用手臂挡住双眼，带光芒散去，他放下手臂，却以为眼前的情景是圣杯最后的恶作剧。

他的王，他威风凛凛征服四方的王者，竟如风中残烛般躺在床榻上，混沌的双眼毫无片刻前争斗的神采。

为什么？为什么要让他在目睹王的败北后又要让他看到如此残忍的景象？

韦伯觉得自己的眼球胀得更酸涩了。他虚浮着脚步，跌跌撞撞地来到王的身边，不顾对王的冒犯，双手紧握住王的右手以输送一些魔力。眼看着王清明了些的视线努力地想要聚焦在他的身上，韦伯终于忍不住，第二次留下了泪水。

“余有去到俄刻阿诺斯吗？”

双手紧了又紧，韦伯的泪流得更多了。

“真想再往东边去看看啊……”

“……会的，你一定会看到的。”

少年低下了头，隔空吻了吻王的手指。

又是一阵金光，将他拽回了1994年的冬木市。眼前是麦肯锡爷爷担忧的脸庞，耳边则有奶奶关切的话语。少年人的眼睛眨了又眨，终于知道了自己接下来的路该通往何方。

“我要歌颂王的伟大，我要走过王的征途！”

韦伯对着麦肯锡老夫妇，终于露出了一个释然的笑容。

  1. 伊斯坎达尔战败后，韦伯并没有急着离开冬木市，而是留下来一边打工攒旅费，一边磕磕绊绊地学着希腊语，仔仔细细地了解着王生平有所记录的每一件事。当初从书店里买回来的《伊利亚特》被他翻得毛了边，王遗留的《大战略》纪念版也通关了不止一回。老夫妇眼瞧着韦伯的头发越留越长，就算是冬天也坚持将那件宽大而不合身的T恤当做居家服，便晓得这个孩子很快就会离开这里，追随着那个再没回来的高大朋友踏上属于他自己的旅途。

韦伯辞别的那天，老夫妇笑着拿出了一身白色的冲锋外套催促他换上。

奶奶噙着眼角的泪，替他整了整衣领：“我们也帮不上什么，至少换身合适的衣服再上路吧。”

“你也是我们的孙子。”爷爷拍了拍他的肩膀，“记得回来看看啊。”

“……有机会的话，我会带着他一起回来的。”

韦伯深深地拥抱了两位老人，忍着再次回头的冲动，踏上了他的旅程。

如今则是他旅行的第三个月。或许他一生的幸运都在召唤从者中用尽，眼下已数不清是第几次被当地的黑恶势力追着跑了。脚下只有一条不知深浅的河流，身后的恶人则是越追越近，冥冥之中有什么吸引着他跳入河中，他便纵身一跃，跳了下去。虽说他不善运动，却尚有些水性，扑腾了几下便从水里抬起了头，这才发现，别说是刚才那几个恶人，连周围的环境都完全变了个样。心下想着自己莫不是钻入了什么魔法墙，韦伯手脚并用才好不容易爬上岸，一边哀叹着自己的运气，一边拧走身上多余的水分。

身后传来枝条被踩断的声音，他转身一探究竟，却不曾想来人竟会是自己的王。韦伯愣愣地注视着正值青年的王者，脑海里飞速回放着圣杯战争刚结束的那次奇遇。直到王出了声，韦伯这才回过神来，意识到现下自己的情况有多么窘迫，险些再次摔进河里。王的行动足够敏捷，一把将脚下不稳的他拦在怀里，在他善意的笑声中，韦伯羞红了脸，抱膝坐在王的身边。

身上的水没有干透，夜风吹得人抖了一抖，韦伯不禁将头埋得更深了一些，似乎他每次都只能让王看到丢脸的一面。他想要打破这样令人尴尬的沉默，心底却也有一个声音在阻止他开口。

“嘘，何不让时间就此停滞不前呢？”

不。韦伯默默地反驳道。奇迹终有迎来结束的那一刻。

得抓紧机会说些什么……

“……我在逆着你行军的路线一路向西。”

韦伯想让王看到他身为臣子有所成长的一面，话一出口却克制不住地开始抱怨。而他的王，他宽容仁慈的王并未出声打断他，只是用柔和的目光注视着他，与圣杯战争期间别无二致。

“我是不是逊弊了。”

他以此作为结束语，整个人蜷缩得更紧了些。他在等待，等待着来自王的审判。

宽厚的手掌拍了拍他的背，随即传来了温柔的话语.

“你已经做得很好了。”

韦伯猛地抬起头，目光直直地看向他尚且年轻的王。旅途中一直忍耐着的委屈与不甘随着泪水一同涌出眼眶，他胡乱地擦了擦，却是更加坚定了自己继续走下去的念头。

他的王认可了他，这于他便是最高的赏赐。

王又问了几句俄刻阿诺斯的事，韦伯便斟酌着用词一一回复。

“……是的，我自俄刻阿诺斯而来。”

“也不是，我还未能同你一起抵达那里。”

那是王的梦，他不愿亲手打破那个梦，他心下觉得自己是如此狡猾，又偷偷庆幸着自己能同王一起做梦。

口哨声从远处传来，王柔和的脸色霎时变得无奈。奇迹结束了，是时候回到属于他的战场上去了。韦伯却心生一丝不舍，他伸手想抓住王起身时掀开的衣角，却不料久坐后的双腿有些麻痹，猛一下转身倒是让自己又摔回了河里。

“老师！”

韦伯隐约听到了这样一声呼喊，不待他细想就被突然加速的水流拽入了深处。等他再度探出水面，人已经回到了跳河的地方，再等他收拾好自己问了问过路人，时间早已过去了三天。

“……他为什么会认识我？”

韦伯这才意识到整个奇遇中的不和谐之处。

不过，老师吗？

在他行走至巴比伦，和梅尔文一同逃出生天后，他坚定了继续向恶友借钱买下埃尔梅罗教室的念头。

  1. 莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔提是一个不折不扣的恶魔，哪怕她将韦伯抓去时芳龄不过四岁。

买下埃尔梅罗教室这件事本身并没有什么难度，毕竟梅尔文的钱给得足够多，多到返聘诸如夏翁这样的老教师也绰绰有余的地步。真正麻烦的是时钟塔内部派系间的斗争。自肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇博尔德去世后，其余的君主们已召开过一次冠位决议，将大势已去的埃尔梅罗开除出矿石科，从而被中立主义的梅亚斯提亚捡了个好处。虽说是买下了埃尔梅罗教室，在被莱妮丝抓去之前，韦伯不过是一介讲师，并没有资格参与君主之间的政治斗争，只能服从冠位决议的安排，将埃尔梅罗教室更改为现代魔术科的授课阵地。

韦伯早就下决心背负起埃尔梅罗的复兴，而莱妮丝的出现则让他同时背负起了埃尔梅罗之名，成为了“埃尔梅罗二世”从而被卷入时钟塔的政治斗争之中。一个区区传承不过三代的开位也妄图成为十二君主之一，其他人皆抱着这样的想法等着好戏开演，却不料这人竟真的在教书一事上颇有天赋，其他科之间互相踢皮球的问题生都被他顺得服服帖帖，且隐隐有了升至典位的势头。

新世代云集的诺利吉，实在是有些过于碍眼了。

虽说在各科学生间风评口碑都出奇的好，但老一辈们总有法子让这个初出茅庐的年轻人喝凉水都能塞牙缝。身为君主需承担的事务已让毫无经验的他焦头烂额，手里的问题儿们又是一个接一个得不省心，尚且年幼的莱妮丝还需他指导魔眼的使用方法，庞大的债务还需要他找些外快一点点填补。可想而知，虽说有雪茄的加持，可加班力尚未达到水准的埃尔梅罗二世很快就倒在了办公室中，幸好恶友梅尔文突发奇想前来骚扰，否则做老师的怕是得昏厥到隔天学生发现无人授课为止。

“仔细想想，替你摘除魔术刻印也未必不是件好事。虽说刻印单薄得可怜，但你的魔术资质更加可怜，根本没法让刻印继续成长，否则怎么解释你摘除后突然上蹿的身高？”

“……你可闭嘴吧。”

将盖在眼上的毛巾换了一面，埃尔梅罗二世长叹了一口气。

“别着急啊亲友，你接手君主头衔不过一个月的事情，可不能把自己累死咯？不然我的生活又得归于无趣了。”

“是是，你可以走了。”

躺着的那个挥手赶人，被赶的倒也不生气，只留下一句“我明天再来看你要活下去啊哦噗”和一地血迹便离开了房间。心想着“不马上处理地毯就要废了”，身体却是越来越重，埃尔梅罗二世整个陷入了沙发中不再动弹。

等他恢复了些许知觉，只感到背后还贴着一具正在颤动着的躯体。闷闷的笑声随之传入大脑，强迫他睁开眼睛看清楚身后的人究竟是谁。

那是王，是更为年轻的王，年轻得甚至还不能被称为雄狮的王。

埃尔梅罗二世原本还为王亲吻他的头发而羞红了脸，却在王的吻落上鼻尖时突然觉得胸口酸胀得无以复加。

在他眼前的是一颗星星，是他用尽一生或许也无法触及的梦。

他本想伸手要一个拥抱，却迟迟不敢真的触碰到王。

我所做的一切，真的能追上这个人的脚步吗？

“你已经做得很好了。”

曾经的话语再度在脑海中复苏，埃尔梅罗二世最终切切实实地拥抱了他尚且年轻的王者。

年轻的王者也以同样的姿势回应了他。

霎时，埃尔梅罗二世似乎察觉到了他内心的情感究竟为何。是从何时起，他不再满足于成为这个人的臣下了呢？

“我要出征色雷斯了。”

啊啊，这是他的王征服霸业的开端。

曾经在河边，他的王第二次给予了他勇气。现在，轮到他这个做老师的来诉说王的伟业，王的功绩了。

“……您会胜利的。国库会被重新填充，您也将一报特里巴利带来的屈辱，并顺利进军伊利里亚。”

“埃及，波斯，更遥远的东方，都将为您所征服。”

待埃尔梅罗二世再次睁眼，盖在眼睛上的毛巾早已掉落在地，悠悠转着的吊扇叶片上折射着朝阳微弱的光芒。

他的王即将踏上征服之霸业，他也应继续奋斗在他的战场上。

手机铃声响起，是来自恶魔义妹的早安问候。

“看来兄长大人还没倒下？”

“哼，我是不会在这里就倒下的。”

  1. 如果征服王伊斯坎达尔的御主是一个成熟的魔术师而非什么也不懂的毛头小子，那王在圣杯战争中夺得胜利将会是板上钉钉的事实。

为此，埃尔梅罗二世铆足了劲想要参加第五次圣杯战争。他悉心栽培那些曾经的别科问题生，他从守墓人的故乡带走了格蕾，他为了参赛资格向降灵科低头……

谁也不曾料到，现代魔术科的前部长会掀起那样的狂澜，令他的信念产生了极大的动摇。

魔眼列车一战，他终于意识到自己的战场该是当下，最终放弃了第五次圣杯战争的参赛资格，却不曾想哈特雷斯设下了一个更大的陷阱等着他往里跳。

在放弃参加圣杯战争后，埃尔梅罗二世几乎完全摒弃了有生之年能再与他的王相见的念想。而狡猾的前学部长则抛出了一个可能性。

令伊斯坎达尔作为神灵降世，让魔术重现神代的辉煌。

也曾痛苦，也曾纠结，但最终，埃尔梅罗二世动用了来自爱德菲尔特的馈赠——一枚令咒。

“你是……我的……朋友啊。”

“褪去吧，Rider。”

他决不会用这样错误的方式将他的王束缚在人间。

埃尔梅罗二世相信王之军势中的一兵一卒皆因同王的羁绊成为英灵，他也一定能凭一己之力抵达王的身边。

至于冬木圣杯这种错误的东西，还是趁早解体得好。

同远坂凛联手解体大圣杯时，就像是垂死挣扎一般，圣杯将最后的力量整个袭向了毫无防备的埃尔梅罗二世。随即，他听到了马嘶声，和少年清亮的提问。

“异乡之人，你为何突然出现在这里？”

幼狮尚不知晓未来的伟业，而做老师的则是下跪行礼，向未来的王者献上了毕生的忠诚。

时间终于连接成环了。

  1. 异世界的迦勒底，在继承了中华某著名军师的力量后，埃尔梅罗二世走出了电力发动的召唤阵。

在御主的身后，一大一小两位红色的王者皆向他展开双臂。

■■■■.

漫天黄沙中，他与他的王共骑在布西发拉斯的背上，隐约听到了海浪的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 既然有“顺流而下”就应该还有“逆流而上”，但我也不知道什么时候会有。  
【跑】


End file.
